


A Fucking Gentleman

by madamsledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamsledge/pseuds/madamsledge
Summary: “Does he know we’re together?”





	A Fucking Gentleman

Bill Guarnere kept squinting and frowning at the ground in front of him as you walked, as if it said something bad about his ma. “I’m not jealous, I just think that was very disrespectful of him.”

“At this point, I will pay you to shut up about it,” you said with a groan of exasperation. 

“Does he know we’re together?” 

“For Christ’s sake, Guarno, the man must have been seventy if he was a day! And how would he know?”

“I said I ain’t jealous! Where the hell does he get off, going around and pinching girls on the ass? And not just any girl. I happened to be standing right there!” Bill put his hand on your ass and squeezed, just as he’d done at the dingy little bar. “Stupid old fuck. Ass is mine.”

You rolled your eyes, fighting off a grin. “It’s so flattering, being with you. You’re so gallant. Such a gentleman.”

He pushed you off the path you were walking along, suddenly, backed you against an enormous elm tree and leaned down so your noses were almost touching.

Bill smiled at you and bit your lip. “I’ll show you a fucking gallant gentleman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All my fanfiction (a lot of which isn't on ao3) can be found at warmommy.tumblr.com/fanfiction


End file.
